


The Unwanted Academy

by dylanohoecyeah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanohoecyeah/pseuds/dylanohoecyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves to a new town and get's enrolled into the boarding school there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’m The Kid From Out Of Town

I stand in front of the door to my new dorm room. Kids mull about around me, moving in and out of the rooms that line the hallway. A few stare at me curiously. _It’s probably the buzz cut._ I think as I rub my hand over my new haircut.

I take a breath and decide I’ve avoided it as long as I possible.

  
“Just open the door, Stiles. It’s just a door.” I says to myself quietly and laugh at how idiotic I must look to everyone around me and all the nerves leave my body. Before I even get the chance to grab the handle the door swings open and I find myself face to face with a tan looking boy with an amused expression on his face.

  
“Dude, stop hovering and come in already.” He laughs and motions for me to come in.   
“I was not hovering.” I says stubbornly as I follow him in. The room is a typical dorm room with two king singles on either side of the room. Two wardrobes stand on either side of the doorway and a desk is slotted under the window in between the beds.

  
“You were so hovering.” He grins at me and I can't help but return the smile.

  
“I wasn’t hovering…” I say again, mainly because I can’t think of anything else to say. I notice my bags are already on the bed in the far corner and I heads towards them. The other boy snorts.

  
“Oh yeah? Then what were you doing?”

  
“…Lingering…?”

  
“Oh yeah, cause that’s so much better. I’m Scott by the way.” He says sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

  
“Stiles.” I say moving to sit on the wheelie chair in the middle of the room  trying my best not to trip over the lacrosse stick sticking out from under Scotts bed.

  
“Well, Stiles. Welcome to the Unwanted Academy.” Scott laughs to himself like he just made a joke. I give him a questioning look and he grins again.

  
“Don’t worry about it dude. You’ll catch on.” Scott says slapping me on the back. “Well, I’m starving. Let’s go get some food.” He says and moves around me to the door.

  
“Food?” My stomach growls at the word and I try to remember the last time I ate. "I could kill for some food right now."

  
“Wait till you see it. You'll change your mind." 

 

 

~*~

 

 

Scott was right. You could hardly call this stuff food. More like mush with the occasional lump.

We ended up sitting at the only free table near the centre of the dining hall.

  
“I get what you mean.” I groan as I pick at the mush on my plate. "Juvie food is better than this."

Scott spits his food out onto his plate and stares at me with wide eyes. "Juvie?"

  
“Nah it aint like that. My dad was the Sheriff. Used to tag along with him when he had to go sort shit out." 

  
Before he can respond a girl appears next to Scott. She gives me a sweet smile when she notices me.

  
“Hey Scott.” She smiles and Scott looks over at her with puppy dog eyes and I nearly choke on my mush.

  
“Hey Allison. This is Stiles. My new roommate. He likes bad food and lingering outside doorways.” Scott says motioning between us and giving me a _shut it_  look.

  
“Stiles? Interesting name.” Allison says just as sweetly.

  
“It's better than my real name.” I grin and Scott lets out a bark of laughter.

  
“Well ok then. Welcome to the Unwanted Academy, Stiles.” Allison winks. There’s that name again.

  
“Ok someone needs to explain the whole unwanted thing to me.” I say crossing my arms and attempting to look serious, which if you’ve ever met me, you know I can’t pull off.

Allison raises one eyebrow at Scott. “You didn’t tell him? Well I’m not doing it.” She smirks leaning back in her chair.

  
“It’s called the Unwanted Academy because you’re only sent here if your parents don’t want or can’t handle you.” A girl’s voice says from behind me. She gives me such a fright that I lose grip on my fork and send it flying at Scott who catches it seconds before it hits him in the face.

  
“Shit. I’m sorry, man.” I say holding back another laugh before I turn to face the girl.

  
“Hey…” I say and then trail off because I am face to face with the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Everyone has a type. She fits mine perfectly.

  
“I’m Lydia and you’re new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song: Surfboard by Cody Simpson :)


	2. Gonna Make It My Mission

“Well, Lydia. I’m Stiles.” I smile as she takes the seat next to me.

  
“Hale said we’d be getting a new kid. From his description I pictured more muscles.” She remarks as she flips her hair over her shoulder filling the air around me with a strawberry scent.

  
“And I thought Californian girls we’re meant to be gorgeous. I guess we’re both disappointed.” I mutter sarcastically, suddenly not liking this girl as much. I stuff a few fries in my mouth and then notice the expressions on everyones faces. Scott’s face breaks out into a huge grin and Allison has to put her hand over her mouth to keep her food in.

  
“New kid has some fire.” Allison teases.

  
“Thank god.” Lydia says, a smile covering her face. All three of them give me an approving look.

  
“What just happened?” I say after a few moments of sitting in confusion.

  
“I was testing you. I’m not really a bitch. Well not to everyone.” Lydia says popping a fry into her mouth. I shoot a glance at Scott but he just shrugs.

  
“Testing me for what?”

  
Lydia looks at me with an amused expression. “Testing to see whether or not you can handle me.” she winks and I’m lost for words.

  
“Are you at least gonna elaborate?”

  
“No.”

  
I huff and slide down into my seat and shove more fries in my mouth.

 

 

~*~

 

 

I’ve just finished unpacking all my crap and have just sat down on my bed when the door flies open.

  
“Holy shit.” I mutter throwing myself back against the wall. In the doorway stands a giant ass dude with the angriest look on his face. He doesn't look much older than Scott and I but has an air about him that exudes authority. Scott lazily looks up from his computer and his eyes widen in surprise.

  
“McCall.” The guy says as a greeting before turning his attention to me.

  
“Stilinski, right?” he asks. I nod slowly and he seems to relax a little.

  
“I’m Derek Hale but everyone calls me Hale. I’m in charge of your ass.” He says. His face still pulled into an angry grimace.

  
I look to Scott for explanation. “He’s basically our den mother.” Scott chuckles.

  
“Den mother?” I ask letting out a snort that I try to disguise as a cough. This guy looks far from what I’d expect our ‘den mother’ to be like.

  
“I’m not your den mother, McCall. I’m the guy you’re sent to when you fuck up which you do a lot. I tell you what to do and you do it.” Scott nods and holds his laughter back but I can see it bubbling just below the surface.

  
“Right. So what are you doing here, Hale? You don’t normally introduce yourself to the new students.” Scott asks as he climbs off his bed. Standing next to Derek, Scott looks small which is surprising cause he has to be at least 6ft.

  
“Yeah well I had to make an exception for this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song: Can't Help by Parachute


End file.
